Awakening Crafted
by MintyMrsny
Summary: Squids are attacking Team Crafted again. What will they do?
1. Squids are back

**3rd Story! ^-^**

**BTW** This is going to be a short story unless you guys want more.

**Characters:** Squid as Humans (Let's called them: Lune and Allen), MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Skydoesminecraft, JeromeASF, and BajanCandian.

**Summary:** Everyone should know that Team Crafted hates Squid. Well guess what. This war isn't over yet.

**Rated:** T

**Warning: **Swearing.

* * *

It's 7 o'clock PM, Deadlox and MinecraftUniverse are fast asleep in this hotel they're renting at. Ty sleeping in the bed with his headphone in his left hand and Jason sleeping on the couch next to the bed. Two hellish masks in this room, one on the bed with Ty and one on the table next the Jason. Also, two guns are on the table as well.

While they're sleeping Allen, their enemy break in the apartment room. How does he do it? Is he a locksmith? Was the door unlock? Allen wears all dark blue and black clothing. He walked in the apartment and quietly close the door. He walk futher into the room and see Ty and Jason sleeping.

'Finally, I could get in...' Allen said to himself in a quiet voice.

Allen has been in the Squid Army for about a month. So yes he is new.

'So, these two are the so feared assasins I am supposed to kill? They barely teenagers...' He said quietly and confuse.

Allen looks at Deadlox. 'That guy sleeping in bed must be Deadlox, along with the hellish mask.' Allen said thens look at Jason. 'And this one has to be the MinecraftUniverse, no doubt.'

Allen look away from them to make call with his phone to Lune, his partner.

'I found them Lune. I've got this covered.' Allen said.

'Wait! They are dangerous! Don't do anything yet.' Lune yelled.

He hanged up on Lune and look back at Ty and Jason. What!? Where's the guns and masks? Oh sh-t.

'What!?' Allen said and was surprised.

Ty sits on the bed wearing the hellish mask and holding the gun pointing at Allen.

'Why hello there intruder...' Ty said.

Jason is also wearing the mask and holding the gun, though he is behind Allen so he doesn't run away,

'Have it covered yet?' Jason said acting all suspicious. 'It quite brave... coming to our territory with no weapons. It's such a shame it didn't work quite well, pal.'

You f-cked it up Allen... Sayonara... (Translate: Goodbye in Japanese)

Ty and Jason both shot at Allen and opens the sidedoor and jump off the balcony. Yes taking their mask and gun with them of coruse. Except not bringing the headphone Ty had before. I wonder why? Landed on the ground well and get in the car to drive away from this sh-tty apartments. Jason is driving and Ty sitting in the passenger seat not looking back.

After an hour, Lune came in the apartment and sees Allen dead on the floor. Lune sighed.

'Oh god, you sure were the biggest douchebag I ever worked with...' Lune said. Rolling her eyes and being annoyed.

Lune kneel down and observer Allen.

'Been dead for at least an hour or so... Not so good news...' Lune said out loud to herself.

She look up at the bed and sees the headphone on the bed. Not that surprised.

'F-cking beasts... Next ime you won't escape justice... I'll track you to the depths of hell if neccesary' Lune planned.

While driving away...

'How could they find us so quickly? I thought I had gotten rid of every tracker.' Ty asked.

'The headphone probably had a tracking chip inside of it. They knew it would appear to us as harmless.' Jason replied.

'What if it was not? Are you sure we are far enough? Also then where the f-ck are my real headphone?!' Ty wonder.

'Pretty sure. Even if we were still tracked, they wouldn't be able to follow behind.' Jason said.

'I just have a plain feeling bad feeling about it...' Ty said.

'Pffft Ty please! We're safe now you dumb-ss! Stop worrying so much!' Jason said. 'I'll have to call Adam. Maybe he'll be able to track the signal back.'

Jason called Adam from his phone and gives it to Ty because he's driving.

After done talking to Adam and hang up. Back at the house where SkydoesMinecraft, JeromeASF and BajanCanadian are, Adam made an announcement.

'Alright, Jerome and Mitch. Seems like we have some work to do. I've got the tracker's location now. Mind joining me.' Adam said. Leaning against the wall. He thinks to himself if he should say Merome at the end. Though we're being serious here.

'Whatever is going on, I'm sure that we'll doing something with it. I'm on.' Jerome said while laying in bed then sits up.

Mitch sits on the chair and says, 'Always acting so strange both of you! Just go for it! I'll just staying here since you guys don't let me go. Although I'd be way better than you, using those majestic things over there.' He look at the corner staring the budder (What Skydoesminecraft says as Gold) weapons.

Adam and Jerome looked at the corner as well and thinking of an idea.

* * *

**Like I said this story is short :I **

**I'm sorry that I didn't put HuskyMudkipz, Setosorcerer, Ssundee, and Bonkers. **

**Hope you like it I guess. **

**I was bored so I made story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Bye.**


	2. Janet's Rage and Sky Kidnapped

**Chapter 2, a chapter of randomess, stupidity and weirdness. **

**Everyone loves Janet right?**

**Every story should have a Janet, okay? r_r**

**Characters: Janet, Minty(Me), Maniac, Setosorcerer, HuskyMudkipz, Ssundee, Lune, Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, JeromeASF, and BajanCanadian.**

**Warning: Swearing and the first part of this chapter stupidity and weirdness. 2nd part is a plan to defeat the squid.**

* * *

And then there's another house where the other members of Team Crafted are at. Additional theres Janet, Minty and Maniac as well.

This day is stupid and weird. In one room, Minty and HuskyMudkipz are playing with a desk of cards. In another room, Setosorcerer and Ssundee are talking about random stuff. And then Janet and Maniac... For the love of god, Maniac is in the bathroom cleaning her face with the door lock. And Janet... Banging, yelling, impatient... Let's say she needs to use the bathroom too. Plus doing some weird dance to wait and 2 feet away from the bathroom door...

'HURRY UPP YOU FILTHY B-TCH!' Janet yelled.

'Jeez! Can't a girl use a bathroom how's it supposed to be!?' Maniac yelled back.

'NO! HURRY UP OR I'LL F-CKING BREAK THE DOOR!' Janet said.

Where Minty, HuskyMudkipz, Setosorcerer, and Ssundee even can here the conversation. Even the room that they're in are open.

'Both of you shut up!' Minty said.

'Janet just wait...' Setosorcer said.

'Heck she'll stay for centuries in there' HuskyMudkipz joke.

In the bathroom, Maniac can hear that and rolled her eyes.

'B-STARD! YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!' Janet yelled to Quentin.

Janet still dancing oh my god...

'Derp! Having a hard time Janet' Minty said and rolled her eyes.

'SHUT THE F-CK UP!' Janet said.

Still dancing and impatient Janet...

Quentin laughed, 'Man she's hilarious. Hang in there bro!'

Seto rolled his eyes.

'Can this get any weirder...' Seto said to himself.

As for Ssundee, being a derp. :3

'Dancing like a boss Janet!' Ian said and laughed.

'I would stop that if i were you!' Minty said.

'D-MN IT GUYS! SERIOUSLY! SHUT THE HELL UP!' Janet yells and still awkwardly dancing.

Seto facepalm.

'This is so stupid...' Seto said.

'MANIAC! FOR F-CK SAKE HURRY UP!' Janet yell louder at the bathroom door.

'God d-mn it Janet! Stay still for a second would you!?' Seto yell to Janet.

'Maniac! Are you done yet!? This women in dying out here! Please...' Ian said.

'Yeah, I'm coming out! Jeeze.' Maniac said while unlocking the door and walk out because of freakin' Janet. While walking she's wiping her face with the towel without her glasses going to the room where Minty and Quentin to get her glasses.

'MY F-CKING GODLIIZZAAAA AT LAST!' Janet said and went to the bathroom and lock it. At least she stop dancing now.

'Meeeehhhh..' Minty said.

Quentin being annoyed and puts the deck of cards away.

'For the love of god...' Quentin said.

Maniac glare at Minty. Grabs her glasses that is next to Minty and wears them.

"Yeeeeeeaaa... Hehehe... At least she got in there now.' Ian said.

'I rather not talk about it again...' Seto said.

* * *

**Since that randomness is done...**

* * *

Now we're back with Skydoesminecraft (Adam), JeromeASF (Jerome) and the BajanCanadian (Mitch).

Adam and Jerome gather around the table talking about a plan to defeat them squids.

'So are we just going to use Budder against the Squids again?' Jerome asked

'Yes and we need to find a better way the update these budder weapons to make it better...' Adam said

Mitch is still sitting staring out at the window.

'Looks like fogs came...' Mitch said.

Adam stands up.

'Mitch call The Mudkip, Setosorcerer and Ssundee to see where they are at.' Adam said

'On it,' Mitch replied.

Mitch starting to call Quentin first and puts on speaker.

'Hello?' Quentin answers the phone.

'Quentin, where are you and also Seto and Ian?' Mitch asked.

'I'll be going to go check the villager store for any strong weapons.' Adam said.

'I'm at another house.' Quentin replied.

Jerome grabbed Adam's shoulder, 'Wait Adam. Let Mitch or I go with you.' he said.

'Jerome. Dude. I'll be fine. Just stay here with Mitch to figure out a plan and I'll be back later.' Adam said. Grabbing his black coat and his wallet and car keys. Leaving his phone in the house.

'Also tell the others to get over here as soon as possible.' Adam said then leave the house.

Deadlox (Ty) and MinecraftUniverse (Jason) just came inside this house where Adam, Jerome and Mitch are. Seeing Adam.

Adam about to walk out of the front door and sees Ty and Jason came, ''What's up?' he asked.

'The squids are back. Like Ty told you.' Jason said.

'Where are you going?' Ty asked.

'The store.' Adam said as he walk to his car and drives away.

About a half an hour later, Adam walk out of the Villager and sees nothing good and also exspenive.

He walk to his car until all of the sudden he fell for a net trap.

'What?!' Adam yelled while trying to get himself.

'Hello leader of Crafted.' A unknown voice said.

'Who is that!? Tell me!' Adam said.

Lune walk close to Adam.

'You!?' Adam surprise.

"Yes it is I. One of the squids members.' Lune said.

'Hey! Hey! Let me out!' Adam demand.

'Dont worry Sky. You'll be out soon...' Lune said as she walk away.

As Lune disappear in the fog, 2 other members of the Squid army cam to Adam and cut the top of the rope and drag him into the back of some pick-up truck.

'Don't leave me in here!' Adam yelled.

The 2 members drive in the pick up truck and go to their dome.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I know I write this chapter quick.**

**Please leave a review at the bottom.**

**And I'll see you later.**

**Byeeeeeeee**


End file.
